Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an object burr processing machine, in particular, to an object burr processing machine that senses the shape of an object and defines processing path for the object based on the shape of the object.
Description of Related Arts
With the advance of science and technology, the basic requirements and design highlights of a processing machine have to not only include higher processing efficiency, but also include better accuracy and convenience of the processing. Based on the current technology, in order to achieve the above efficiency, machining accuracy, and convenience enhancements, the mechanical structure of a processing machine has to be well integrated with the control system. Nonetheless, object burr processing machines in conventional technology can just achieve basic burr trimming and have a certain processing efficiency at best. The machining accuracy and convenience enhancements are yet to be done by the industry in the future because the present focus of the technology is still on the overall structural design of a processing machine, rather than inducing the control system that enhances the machining accuracy and convenience, in which Taiwan Pat. No. M498074: “Wheel rim burrs remover dead zone milling structure” and Taiwan Pat. No. M494075: “Burr and surface treatment machine” are two of the best example. In order to improve on the above disadvantages, the technology of the present invention comes.